You Could Have Told Me
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: Jeremy and Anna mingle at the Decade Dance and Jeremy passes along the message Damon had asked him to give her. Off-shoot of Setting Things Right and The Woman I Love. Insinuated Jeremy/Anna


You Could Have Told Me  
DG32173

Sarah: just an idea that had been bugging me. I hope you enjoy. I only own what I write. This is written from Jeremy's viewpoint.

_**SUMMARY**_  
Jeremy and Anna mingle at the Decade Dance and Jeremy passes along the message Damon had asked him to give her. Off-shoot of _Setting Things Right_ and _The Woman I Love._ _**Insinuated Jeremy/Anna**_

* * *

I look up as Anna approaches the refreshments table where I'm stuck serving punch. It's hard to believe that she's a centuries-old vampire, even older than _Damon._ She only looks fifteen, tops. But, then, Damon's nearly a hundred-and-seventy and _he_ doesn't even look twenty-five. According to Elena's diary, Damon was immortalized at twenty-four and Stefan at seventeen all the way back in 1864. That's a _really_ long time to be young.

"You could have told me this was a themed dance," Anna comments.

"You could have told me the truth about what you really are," I retort, filling another plastic cap with punch before setting it with the rest.

Her eyes darken even further at that. "Who told you?" she asks curiously.

"Elena and Damon filled me in on a bunch of things they had been keeping from me last night. And they have a message they want me to give you," I reply.

"What message?" she asks.

"Elena wants to talk to you. I was told to specifically mention some tomb and your mother," I tell her. Her eyes widen in shock but also light up with what looks like hope. "I was also told that if I really wanted to know what it means before they have a chance to fill me in on the whole story, I should ask you."

"I can't tell you _here,"_ she points out. "Too many humans."

"I'm stuck right here serving punch until the end of the dance," I reply. "I'll get enough extra credit points in math to bring my grade up to a C-minus so long as I don't leave until the dance ends unless it's to get more cups or ingredients to mix more punch."

"I'll help," she volunteers. "I don't know anyone here and I don't really have anywhere else to be." She pauses, holding up a finger and getting a 'listening' look. "But first, I have to make sure that someone working for me doesn't kill your sister because of her resemblance to a vampire I once knew. I'll be right back." I raise my eyebrows in surprise but Anna's already gone, working her way through the crowd. I turn back to serving punch. It's several minutes before Anna comes back. "Well, I warned him that if he did anything to Elena that could ruin my plans, I will tie him up somewhere nice and sunny."

"But you, Damon, and Stefan walk around in the sun just fine," I say, confused.

"Because we have jewelry enchanted to protect us from the sun by a witch who died a long time ago," Anna says, showing me a ring on her hand. "Without my ring, I wouldn't be able to be out in the sun without turning into a bonfire. Most vampires are stuck to coming out only at night. Very few witches are willing to making daylight jewelry for vampires and even then, the relationship between witch and vampire has to be a positive one or the witch just won't do it."

"Can't you just _make_ a witch cast the spell?" I ask.

"Nope. Because of their nature, witches are immune to supernatural influences. Not to mention they can repeatedly burst the blood vessels in a vampire's brain to debilitate us with a magical migraine with just a look," she replies. "No, you have to be in the good graces of the witch who's casting the spell on your jewelry."

"Interesting," I say softly, filling up a few more cups with punch to replace the ones that have been grabbed. "So, after the dance, you could come over to my place and tell me about what's going on."

"I'll need an invitation to come in so I can cross the threshold. There's a barrier on every home that belongs to living humans, even vacation homes, that keeps vampires out unless they get an invite from a human who is in rightful ownership of it," she says.

"Damon said you'd use even me to get something you want back that was taken from you," I say.

"If what Elena wants to talk about is what I'm _thinking_ she wants to talk about, I won't have to resort to that extreme," she replies. "And I'm pretty sure that I'm right considering the words you were told to give me. But I may need to use you as insurance to make sure I don't get locked up by the witches who will be unsealing the tomb."

"You're going to have to explain all this after the dance before I agree to being used as insurance for anything," I tell her.

"Understandable," she says with a nod.

"Now, you said you wanted to help. I'm running out of cups. Over on the other side of those bleachers," I say, pointing to the bleachers, "next to the boys' locker room is one of the coaches' office. Take this key," I continue, pulling it out of my pocket, "unlock the door, and that's where the supplies for the refreshments tables are being kept. Mind getting me a couple stack of cups? Be sure to lock the door again after you come out."

"Sure thing," she says, taking the key and heading through the crowd in the direction of the office.

I turn my eyes back to search the crowd for any sign of Elena, Damon, or Stefan. I don't see any of them. 'I guess their plan is in motion,' I think. 'I hope they're going to be okay.'


End file.
